


Love What I See

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Bucky Barnes Reader Insert Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, body image issues, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anonymous asked: Do you think Loki or Bucky would ever be into a plus size girl? Feeling a little down right now and could use a drabble (SFW or NSFW) I hope your move goes well and safely and that you enjoy your holiday, you definitely deserve it!





	Love What I See

## Love What I See

 

No one had seen her since last night, and Bucky was getting worried. He hated prying into her business, but she’d been getting more and more withdrawn lately, and he didn’t like it. “FRIDAY, locate Becca.”

“Becca is in her room, Sergeant Barnes,” the AI responded. 

Becca had come to them because of her powers, but Bucky had been instantly drawn to her because of her name. Becca was short for Rebecca and Rebecca had been his sister’s name. That was where the similarity ended, however, as the Becca of today looked nothing like his sister, nor did she act like her. 

Today’s Becca was tough. She was a powerhouse. She was a woman to be reckoned with. She wasn’t like anyone else, and she had such incredible self-esteem it was mind-boggling. 

He’d heard other people call her plus sized and had finally googled what it meant, not understanding the connotation when he’d thought it meant her big personality only to snort in derision when he’d realized it had to do with her physical shape.

A size larger than the _normal range_.

Normal range. Even now the idea of it made him roll his eyes. Who the fuck got to decide what _normal_ was? By their definition _, he_ was plus sized. He didn’t fit the same clothing as everyone else. He was far too wide across the chest and back to wear some shirt off the rack in just any old store. He was bigger than Tony, bigger than Sam. Did that make him plus sized? Was Steve? 

No. No one would ever even consider it. 

Plus sized. It was insulting. She was a fucking gorgeous woman. He loved her curves and would give nearly anything to get his hands on her hips, or her pillowy ass, or have those thighs wrap around his head while he- 

Bucky shook his head to clear the image from his mind. That was not a thought he needed to be contemplating when he finally saw her face to face, or he’d turn into a blithering idiot and not for the first time.

Arriving at her door, Bucky knocked on it quietly. “Becca?” There was shuffling from within, but no answer and he frowned. “Becca, c’mon, darlin’. It’s Bucky. I know you’re in there.”

“Please… go away, Bucky.” 

Her voice quavered, the sound of tears caused his heart to stop. “Becca. What’s wrong, doll? Look, I’m coming in.” He pushed open the door before she could either lock it or tell him not to. What he found when he entered had him staring at the room in shock.

There were clothes everywhere. It appeared as if everything she owned was strewn around and had been thrown there with seeming abandon. 

“What… happened?” he asked. 

She tugged the robe she had on tighter around her body and turned away from him, thrusting the heel of her hand over her face. “Nothing. Please, just go away.”

He took three long strides across the room and clutched her by the arms. “No, no, I’m not leaving. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I hate…” her breath hitched, “I hate myself.”

“What?” he whispered, completely stunned.

“I’m fat, Bucky. I’m hideous. I hate what I look like and nothing I do to lose weight works.”

His heart plummeted, shocked by her announcement. “What… why would you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth. Tony’s got that stupid party tonight, another one, another chance for me to feel horrible and ugly and _huge_ standing beside Nat and Wanda and Pepper dressed like a joke.”

Bucky’s fingers flexed involuntarily on her arms. “Becca… no.”

“Yes,” she whispered, looking at the ceiling with a tear-streaked face. “I wouldn’t go, but Tony makes it mandatory.”

“You’re being foolish.” He spun her around and shook her by the shoulders. “You’re in no way _fat_!”

“Look at me, Bucky!”

“I am looking at you!” he bellowed. “Dammit! You’re one of the finest dames I’ve ever seen.”

_“Stop it_!” she hissed. “Stop lying to me!”

“I ain’t lying!” He shook her harder. “I look at you, and all I see is a fucking gorgeous woman. One warm and bright and so confident.”

“I’m not confident,” she jerked away and sat on the edge of her clothing strewn bed. “I’m just really good at pretending. I’ve done it all my life.”

Bucky scrubbed his hand over his mouth, unable to believe half of what she was saying. He sat slowly down beside her and watched her play with the tie of her robe. “You know,” he started softly, desperate to get through to her, “I don’t like being called a liar, especially when I never have and never will lie to you, Becca. On my way here, I was thinkin’ what a shame it was that people gotta label everything nowadays. I didn’t even know what _plus sized_ was until I googled it.” She cringed away, but he took her hand and tugged her back. “A size above _normal._ That’s what it said. Well, my question is who the fuck decided skinny as a stick was normal?” He gave a disgusted snort. “Steve and I don’t fit in “normal” sizes. Does that make us plus sized?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid. Plus size means _fat,_ Bucky. It’s a nice way of saying _obese_. I’m a big ol’ Butterball. Thick, chunky, fat, and flabby. I’ve battled my weight my entire life. I’ll never be one of _them,_ and I’d been good with it until I wound up here where everyone looks like they stepped off the cover of fucking Vogue magazine.” She got up and marched over to the rack of dresses he’d not even noticed and jerked one from the hanger. “You see this?”

He shrugged at what looked like a bit of cloth. “Yeah?”

“It’s designer. Pepper has them sent to all of us. Do you know what size it is?”

He shook his head, heart breaking for her as angry tears fell down her face. 

“Too damn small, that’s what size it is. That’s what size they all are. Designers don’t make clothes for _big girls, a_ nd this happens every time Tony throws a party. I wind up with nothing to wear because _this_ ,” she slapped her ass, “and _these_ ,” she grabbed her breasts, “are too damn big to fit into something designer!”

She broke then, dropping the dress to the floor to bring her hands to her face and sob like he’d never seen. 

“Oh, dollface,” he sighed, getting to his feet to go and wrap her up in a tight hug. 

“I hate my body!” she cried, clinging to him.

“I don’t,” he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “I adore your body.”

“What?” she gasped, freezing in his hold.

“I think you’re sexy as hell, baby girl. I always have.”

“Shut up,” she whimpered, tucking her face into his shoulder.

“I won’t. I think you’re beautiful, tempting, and _lush_. You have this juicy ass and the best thighs, god what I wouldn’t give to-” He bit his lip, realizing what he’d been about to admit to.

“What?” she whispered, her lips brushing his throat.

The unintended caress made him shudder, and he knew it was now or never. “Have them wrapped around my head while I made you scream my name.”

She inhaled sharply and drew back to stare at him in utter amazement. “You’re… not serious…”

“I meant every damn word,” he murmured, placing his flesh hand on her cheek. “Baby doll, where I came from women were curvy and full figured and could drive a man wild with nothing more than a twitch of her plump ass. You’re one mighty fine bombshell. I’d love a chance to prove it.”

She bit her lip and searched his eyes. Eventually, her beautiful smile began to break upon her lips and she asked, “Prove it how?”

He grinned big and wide. “By letting me take you to the party.”

“Bucky,” she sighed and made to look away. 

He caught her by the chin and drew her eyes back to his. “Say yes and leave everything else up to me.” She appeared about to protest, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, and he couldn’t take it any longer, finally dipping his head to press a sweet kiss to her lips. “Just say yes,” he said softly when he lifted his head.

“Yes,” she whispered on a sigh as her eyes gradually fluttered opened. 

“I’ll take care of everything. You just worry about putting your closet back together,” he chuckled and kissed her again when she groaned. “Trust me.”

“Always.” She smiled shyly when he kissed her a third time because, _Christ_ , she had the sweetest lips before he finally headed for the door. “Hey, Bucky?”

He paused to grin at her.

“I think you’re pretty sexy, too.”

His grin got all the wider. “Don’t go anywhere.”

***

He waited nervously in the lounge with Steve and fiddled with his tie, hating the damn things still but wanting to do this right. 

“You did good, Bucky,” Steve said, tapping his fist on the top of his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pepper that mad. Or heard her yell in Italian before.”

“Well, when Becca told me about the designer stuff, I knew Pepper wouldn’t have been involved in that. If she’d known they were purposely excluding Becca, she’d a done something about it.”

“Sharon said Pepper was practically in tears herself when she went to talk to Becca.”

“Crying dames was never my strong suit, pal, but… I really like Becca.” He tugged at his tie a second time. “The shit she said about herself… it was so weird to hear it from her. She always seems so self-assured.”

“Hopefully tonight will be the start of helping with her self-esteem. She’s a great gal, a fantastic addition to the team, and I think you two would be good for each other.”

Bucky made to say more but the elevator announced its arrival and he swung around in time to watch the doors open. His jaw dropped like the glass of whiskey he was holding. Thankfully, Steve’s reflexes didn’t let him down. “Damn,” he whispered staring at the vision blushing between Sharon and Pepper.

The dress was a black sheath which left her shoulders bare, while the body of it was covered in geometric patterns of sparkles. She absolutely glowed and looked radiant with her hair curled over one shoulder.

“Told you he’d be speechless,” Sharon snickered as she made her way over to Steve. 

Pepper gave Becca a hug. “Remember, we are going shopping for you tomorrow. No exceptions.”

Becca nodded. “Thank you, Pep,” she whispered, tears choking her voice.

“I should have noticed. I never meant to make you feel…”

“You didn’t. They did and I let them.” She sent Bucky a glance and a smile. “I should have said something.”

“Well, they will no longer have me as a client, so there is that. Have fun on your date,” Pepper giggled, heading for the party and Tony a few floors away.

Bucky gave an appreciative whistle as Becca got closer. “Damn.”

“You said that already,” she teased.

“It needed to be said twice,” he murmured as he pulled her closer. “Please, _please_ tell me you can see how drop dead gorgeous you are tonight?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, surprisingly I can.”

Bucky brought his flesh hand to her cheek. “And just so you know, I think you’ll be even sexier should that dress find its way to my bedroom floor.”

“Down boy,” Steve snickered from across the room.

“Shut up, punk. I’m talking to my girl.”

“Yours, huh?” Becca murmured, tugging his tie.

“If you’ll have me,” Bucky said just as quietly.

“I’d love to have you,” she whispered and drew him closer. “Especially if you’d like to fulfill that wish from earlier.”

“I’d suggest skipping the party, but you’re way too good looking to keep all to myself. Come dance with me in public.” He leaned down to brush his lips feather light along her cheek to her ear where he whispered, “Then we can dance together in private.”

A flush lit up her cheeks but happiness sparkled in her eyes. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“For what, darlin’?

“For seeing me, even when I have trouble seeing myself.”

“Baby girl, I love what I see.” He tilted her chin up and kissed her with every ounce of his admiration.

**-The End-**


End file.
